Project Kuron
by Darkwarriorthecursedhero
Summary: like Team RWBY and Team JNPR, Team CFVY was sent to Planet Earth. However, they weren't sent to the same city as them but to a place called Japan. Follow along as Team CFVY teams up with a a young and mysterious vigilante called Stealth-Warrior as they look for away home and fight monsters and psychopaths.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1 artifact of the cursed hero

The story of the Brothers is a sad story. One is corrupted with insanity while the other remains sane. No one knows how it started or where the brothers came from. All that is known has become a tale as old as time itself, and that is where our story begins.

Everyone of team CFVY is sleeping peacefully until the alarm goes off. Simultaneously, everyone in the room groans in annoyance at the device before Velvet gets out of bed. Velvet wipes the sleep out of her eyes and stretches. Coco tries to turn over and go back to sleep, but the alarm persists. She throws the cover off and looks at Velvet. "Velvet, can you shut that off, please?"

Velvet sighs in exasperation. "Coco, you know that when the alarm goes off, we need to get ready."

Falling back on her pillow, Coco breathes out a heavy sigh. "Ugh! You know I'm not a morning person."

Velvet turns toward Coco. "Coco!" She starts to gather her toiletries for her daily routine, intent on being the first in the bathroom this morning.

Coco, finally acquiescing to Velvet's demands, gets out of bed. "Fine, but this doesn't mean have to like it."

Coco enters the bathroom to shower and get ready for the day. Meanwhile, Velvet looks up at Fox and Yatsuhashi, and unlike Coco, they didn't complain. They just got up and started to get ready. After about thirty minutes, Coco exits the bathroom with her uniform on just in time to see her team also dressed in their uniforms.

Coco looks at the guys in surprise. "Wow, you guys got ready quick."

Shrugging at Coco's comment, he turns to finish gathering his things. The rumor he heard earlier comes to mind, then. "Coco, did you hear about the rumor?"

"What rumor?" Coco straightens her beret and puts her sunglasses on.

Velvet looks between Coco and Yatsuhashi. "Oh, right, the one about the ancient temple and the two statues that professor Oobleck discovered last week."

Coco nods. "Ah, that rumor. Why are you bringing it up now?"

Velvet looks away from Coco. "I was thinking that it would be a great place to visit when Spring break comes."

Coco raises her eyebrow, not that you can really see it through the sunglasses. "You just want to get away from Cardin, don't you?"

Velvet pauses as she looks at the floor. "Yes." Her voice is meek and unsure.

Coco walks over to Velvet and pats her on her shoulder. "It's okay. I understand. He's a real j***. Who wouldn't want to get away from him?"

Yatsuhashi sighs at the very idea of his partner having to deal with such abuse. "We should start heading to class. Something tells me that this is going to be a long day."

Everyone hastily agrees and exits the dorm. On the way to class, Velvet hoped that she wouldn't have any problems from Cardin. Unfortunately, as soon as they enter the classroom, the first people they see are the members of team CRDL, and Cardin was giving Velvet a nasty smile.

Velvet shakes her head while frowning. "Why me?" Her voice is so quiet that no one could possibly hear her.

Then, suddenly, an announcement echoes through the classroom. "Would team CRDL and team CFVY report to Professor Ozpin's office immediately?"

As they exit the room, Coco poses an important question. "Why would they call us at this time?"

Yatsuhashi just shrugs. "I'm not sure, but we better do as they ask."

Both teams start to walk toward the office, leaving the classroom full of curious students behind. All the while, Cardin is staring at Velvet's ears, thinking about pulling them again. Velvet, conscious of Cardin's gaze, tries her best to stay away from him. Coco notices Velvet's occasional retreats from the bully and starts to walk next to her.

Coco leans in and and whispers so that only Velvet can hear. "Don't worry. If he gives you any problems, I'll knock his teeth out."

Velvet whispers back with a smile on her face. "Thanks, Coco."

They soon enter the office. It's there that they see Professor Ozpin at his desk, drinking coffee. Hr puts down his mug and addresses them. "Great. You're here."

Coco shifts her weight to her right leg and puts her left hand on her hip. "So, why did you call us here?"

Ozpin clears his throat, becoming rather serious. "There's a mission that I'm assigning four teams to do, and we must wait for the others to arrive before I explain everything. Right now, though, you may have a seat." He gestures toward the many chairs lining the wall. Everybody just seems to sigh and resign themselves to sitting and waiting for whoever else Ozpin has called for this four-team mission.

After waiting a few minutes, team JNPR arrives. Jaune asks the same thing that Coco did but with less sass. Ozpin, of course, just tells them to sit and wait for the last team, team RWBY, to arrive. JNPR sits down, having the horrible luck to be right next to team CRDL. Luckily for them, though, it was only mere moments before the four members of team RWBY enters the room in the same confusion that the rest of them feels. Team RWBY looks over at the other three teams for an answer, but they just shakes their heads.

Coco glances at Ozpin and sees that he's smiling. " Team RWBY, so nice to see that the four of you were able to make it. We were just about to get our little discussion strated." Ozpin explains before taking a sip from his coffee mug.

Blake crosses her arms over her chest, clearly both annoyed and curious. "Why are we all here, Professor?"

Ozpin sighs. "Please, take a seat. I'll explain everything." They take their seats as Ozpin starts to tell them the purpose of them being summoned.

Velvet sees team RWBY sit beside team JNPR. She, then, turns her head to Yatsuhashi and whispers to him, "Why do you think he called us here?"

Yatsuhashi shakes his head, thinking. "I'm not sure, but if it's requiring four teams, it must be something rather important."

Coco scoots closer to Velvet, joining in on the conversation. "The bigger question is: why do we have to be grouped in with team CRDL of all teams?"

It was at this point that Ozpin took another sip of his coffee. "Alright, then, as I'm sure you are unaware by now, there is a rumor going around about an ancient temple that was discovered by Professor Oobleck during the last weekend, and what could possibly be found inside?" Ozpin told them.

Coco looks at Velvet. "Do you think he's going to be sending us to go there?"

Velvet just shrugs. "Let's wait and see."

Ozpin turned his attention towards the bulky team leader. "We have reasons to believe that the statues that attacked Professor Oobleck are protecting something potentially dangerous. Therefore it may be in our collective best interests to investigate and make sure that it isn't dangerous. And who better to send then out top four teams we have available." Ozpin explained.

Cardin looked at the Headmaster for a moment before nodding in understanding. "Alright, I get that, but there's no way I'm working alongside an animal like her," Cardin stated with a sneer as he pointing towards Velvet who looked down, sadly, with a hurt expression.

Coco sneers at Cardin's racism. "B***." You couldn't see it, but she was definitely glaring at Cardin.

Yatsuhashi mimics Coco's disgusted reaction. "J***."

Fox didn't really say anything, but he did give Cardin an angry look. Meanwhile, everyone else that wasn't part of his team glared at him, including Ozpin. "Need I remind you that she is a year above you?" Ozpin asked, narrowing his eyes at the Faunus hater. "You will treat her with respect and as an equal. No exceptions." There was no hint of negotiation in his tone as he gave Cardin a look that unnerved the brunette. Velvet smiled as she was thankful that the Headmaster defended her.

Cardin huffed. "Whatever." Cardin told him and went silent, causing Ozpin to nod.

After a few tense moments, Jaune raised his hand. "So how are we going to get to the temple anyway?" The blonde boy asked, making Ozpin smile.

"The same way you got to Beacon in the first place." Ozpin told him.

Jaune gave an uncomfortable look. "Oh crap."

-Airship, three hours later-

Jaune Arc was currently throwing up in a bin that was nearby while Pyrrha soothed him by rubbing his back.

"Why…did it…have to be…an airship?" Jaune said in between throwing up, mentally scolding his motion sickness for acting up so easily.

Pyrrha gave him sympathetic looks as her leader continued to throw up.

Everyone was having their own conversation. Meanwhile, Velvet was sitting alone on the bench thinking to herself, still hurt by Cardin's harsh words from earlier. She sighs softly, turning to Coco. "Sometimes, I wonder why I even bothered coming to Beacon."

Coco pats her shoulder, concerned for her teammate and friend. She pulls her sunglasses down to the tip of her nose. "Hey, don't look so down. One day, he's going to get what's coming to him." She pushes her glasses back up and looks straight at Cardin with a hate filled look in her eyes.

Velvet huffs. "I don't exactly care what happens to him." She looks down at her lap, twiddling her thumbs nervously.

Scoffing at Velvet's blasé attitude, Coco shakes her head. "Well, in my dreams, I imagine him getting eaten by a crazy, psychopathic, red haired dude."

Velvet looks at Coco, shocked at that grotesque picture. "That's kind of... scary, Coco."

Coco just shrugs. "A girl can dream, can't she?"

-hours later-

The airship finally landed a few miles away from the temple. The four teams left the temple and trekked through the thick forest. After thirty minutes of walking, they finally stumbled across the temple that the rumors were talking about.

"Wow!" Jaune stated loudly in awe as he glanced at the large temple. "This place is huge!"

"No kidding! This place is bigger than Beacon Academy!" Yang said as she whistled at the size of it.

Ren nodded in agreement. "We should be careful; we don't know what could happen in there."

When Ren said that, everyone went into high alert. As they crossed over a bridge that was above a deep chasm, they were unaware that one of the statues at the front of the temple turned its head to look at them. The statue was a dark grey color and had a helmet on that had a v-shaped visor. The statue silently pulled it's sword from its back and prepared to slice the four teams before they realize that it's alive.

Velvet looks around, still oblivious of the statue behind them. " I guess the rumors of the statues being alive aren't true."

Yatsuhashi nods at Velvet. "They probably would've attacked us before we cross the bridge if they were alive."

Coco scoffs. "That's a shame. I was looking forward to fighting..."

Before she could finish, the statue was a second away from swinging its stone sword at them and knocking them off the bridge. Luckily, with their sensitive hearing, Blake and Velvet were able to hear the slight creaking that the statue's joints made when its arm was moving.

LOOK OUT!" Blake yelled as the statue swung its giant blade.

Blake's warning alerted everyone of the impending danger, which allowed them to dodge the stone blade before it could hit them. The group recovered, and they looked upon the statue in shock. They weren't expecting to find the statues alive, despite the rumors that they'd heard.

"The statues are really alive!" Weiss stated with wide eyes.

"And it looks like it has a brother." Ruby added as she spotted another statue walking towards them. This statue had a similar design as the one that attacked them, but this one was silver instead of dark grey. When the statue was close enough, it stopped and drew its own sword, prepared to fight them alongside its fellow statue.

A moment of silence passed before the two statues charged towards the four teams, starting the battle. The Silver statue swung its massive sword at Yang in a two-handed slash. She dodged it and jumped on its hand. The fiery blonde rushed towards the statue's head and threw a punch at its head with her Ember Celica activated, hoping to deal enough damage to bring it down only for the statue to smack her off its shoulder with its other hand. When she collided with the ground, she was knocked out from the impact and out of the fight.

Ren then tried shooting at the silver statue, only for the dust bullets to prove ineffective as they harmlessly bounce off its stony exterior. The statue kicked Ren aside as Jaune charged at it and swings at its leg, managing to cut into the stone leg. But to Jaune's horror, not only did it do nothing to harm the stone creature, but his sword ended up getting stuck in the leg. As he struggled to pull it out, the silver statue bent over and grabbed Jaune by his shirt collar as he struggled to get loose.

Coco whistles at the strange sight. She looks at the statue up and down curiously. "Damn, that's something you don't see everyday."

Yatsuhashi sighs. "We better help them, right Fox?" Yatsuhashi turns to se Fox doing nothing. "Fox?"

Fox just stands there, still doing nothing. Coco waves her hand in front of his face, knowing full well he's blind, but does it anyway. "Hello. Remnant to Fox."

Fox just smile and shakes his head, taking Coco's hand and putting it down. "We don't need to do anything. This will all end very shortly."

Velvet looks over at her teammate. "How can you be so calm about this?" Fox just stands there smiling, seeming like he's waiting for something.

"Your heart…is pure." The statue told Ruby with a deep, gravelly voice . "You…are…worthy." All the other teams turn their attention to the statue that just talked.

All of team CFVY's mouths drop open in shock. Then, simultaneously, they all say, "IT CAN TALK?"

Ruby simply stared at the talking statue. Suddenly, she yelled out. "YOU CAN TALK!?" Ruby exclaimed, causing the others, including the silver statue that had picked up Jaune by his collar, to stop what they were doing.

"Indeed I can." The dark grey statue told her with a nod. "We both are capable of speech." The statue looked at its silvery counterpart.

"Brother, would you kindly release that human?" The silver statue nodded and slowly lowered Jaune down to the ground and released his collar.

"There you go." The silver statue told Jaune, who shakily walked towards his team.

Coco shakes her head, trying to wake up from this dream. When it doesn't go away, she says, "Okay, someone needs to hit me because I think I'm dreaming."

Velvet is a semi-trance like state. "Me, too."

"Please, allow me to introduce ourselves. We are the statues of the great Dark Warrior and Light Warrior. I am the statue of the Dark Warrior, while my brother is the statue of the Light Warrior." The Dark Statue told them. "We were created long ago to protect this temple and the artifact within, waiting for someone worthy to seek it. For, you see, we are able to read hearts."

Coco scoffs. "Reading hearts? How the hell does that work?"

Velvet turns to Coco. "I think that's kind of interesting."

Coco shrugs. "I guess."

While everyone was listening to the statue's explanation, Ren walked toward the dark statue with a small frown on his face."So why did you attack our professor if you could read his heart?" Ren inquired. The statues looked at each other as if nervous.

It was the statue of the Light-Warrior that answered. "You don't happen to mean that bizarre green hair man? He was running so fast that we were not able to confirm whether or not his heart was pure. So, we decided to attack just to be safe, in case he was not pure of heart." He explained.

The members of the four teams nodded in understanding. Professor Oobleck really needed to lay off the coffee.

"So what is the relic anyway?" Blake asked them, voicing the question that everyone was pondering since they heard of it. Luckily, the statue of the Dark Warrior was more than willing to answer her.

"The artifact that you speak of is a scale that connects two worlds together. This one is inhabited by humans, faunus, and the Grim alike, while the other one is inhabited solely by humans." The dark grey statue answered, earning a scoff from Weiss.

Velvet frowns at this. "A world without Faunus?"

The rest of team CFVY look at Velvet with concern.

Yatsuhashi is the first to voice his, though. "Are you alright?"

Velvet waves off his question with a small, timid smile. "I'm fine, just a bit nervous after hearing that."

Coco nudges Velvet in the side softly, giving her a bright smile. "Well, the bright side is that there's no monsters there." Velvet nods at her, returning the smile.

That's completely absurd!" Weiss told them. "That is completely impossible." If the statues had eyebrows, they would raise them at her remark.

"And yet you're here right now, talking to two moving, talking statues and saying that having two different worlds connected together is too farfetched?" The Silver statue asked her with amusement, causing her to pause for a moment.

"Good point." Weiss said with a blush, clearly embarrassed.

Coco puts her finger to her chin in thought. "Hmm. I wonder if the people in that world know any good shopping districts." The rest of team CFVY looks at Coco curiously. Coco looks at them. "What?"

Yatsuhashi sighs in incredulity. "There is a whole other world that has many things and cultures that remain unknown to us, and that's the only thing you want to know?

Coco just shrugs. "To me, that remains the most important thing of all. Right, Velvet?"

Velvet wasn't listening to them, as she was too curious about what the statues said. "Wait, you said that you two were the statues of the Dark Warrior and Light Warrior?" Velvet asked them. "Who are they?"

Ren nodded, wanting to know as well.

The twin statues turned to stare at each other for a moment before turning their attention back to the group. "We will explain who they are once you retrieve the artifact." The Dark Warrior statue stated.

Coco lowered her signature shades. "So you're going to let us through?" Coco asked them as the statues nodded.

"Of course. From what we were able to see, you all seems to be worthy of it, except those four right there." The Light Warrior statue stated as he turned towards Team CRDL as if glaring at them.

The team looked surprised. "WHAT! Why aren't we allowed to go get it?!" Cardin demanded with a scowl.

Coco narrowed her eyes in anger. "Because you're a j***." No one but Velvet and Blake heard, though, as it was too low for human hearing.

"We saw nothing but hatred and cruelty within your hearts, especially in yours Cardin Winchester." The Dark Warrior Statue stated, earning nods from the other teams and a shocked look from Cardin.

Velvet looks up at the statue then at Yatsuhashi in confusion. "Did he just say his name?"

Yatsuhashi nods his head. "I think he did."

"H-how do you know my name?!" Cardin asked them, feeling slightly unnerved by the fact that they knew his name.

"Our ability to read people's hearts also allows us to read their memories as well. So, we know everything about you. And to be honest, I am disgusted at how you treat others." The statue explained.

"So you know everything about us?" Fox asked them.

The silver statue nodded. "Yes, and we even know things about you that you don't even know about yourselves." He explained. "But enough about that, you have proven yourselves and shall be allowed to pass." The two statues moved out of their way as they started to move passed them, with Blake carrying the still unconscious Yang along.

Velvet was at the back of the line but stopped when the dark gray statue calls out to her. "Velvet Scarlatina?"

Velvet looks up at the towering figure. Confusion and maybe a little fear fills her eyes. "Yes?" Her voice is timid but well heard by the statue.

The dark gray statue looks at her with interest. "May I have a word with you?" He gestures for her to come to him, and she moves closer, albeit slowly.

Velvet makes it to the statue. "Wh...what is it?"

The dark gray statue looks down at the rabbit Faunus with sadness. "I was looking through your memories and... I am terribly sorry with what you had to go through."

Velvet waves off his concern with a smile. "It's all right. I'm used to it." She twists her fingers together, looking at the ground. She lost her previous smile as all of the things she's been through flashes across her mind. "Of course, I do wish it could stop."

The statue looks at her, the sadness never truly leaving him, but it's covered by a determination to console her. "Well, there's no real way to prove that it's going to stop, but it is guaranteed to get better."

"What makes you so sure?" Velvet gives it, him, a skeptical look.

The statue just shrugs. "It's the very thing that's allowing you and your friends to pass."

She looks toward where her friends had gone then back at him. "What is it?"

The dark gray statue smiles. "It's compassion, Velvet."

Velvet's confusion only worsens. "Compassion?"

"It's the very thing you share with your team. The more you treat each other as equals and friends, the better of a example it will show to others. Some will probably learn from it, and some will probably never learn from it." The statue looks into Velvet's eyes, right into her soul. As the dark gray statue turned his attention back to Team CRDL, who are still upset about not going, Velvet shed a tear of joy after hearing that. The dark gray statue turned his attention back to her. "You might want to hurry up or you will be behind."

Velvet snaps back to reality. "Oh, yeah. Thank you." Velvet started running towards the entrance of the temple, hoping to catch up to her friends.

It took a few moments, but Velvet managed to catch up with the others. As the teams trekked through the temple, their curiosity about the two warriors the statues spoke of were boiling in their minds.

"Who do you guys think the Dark Warrior and Light Warrior are?" Velvet questioned out loud.

"Whoever they are, they must have been pretty important to have two gigantic statues build for them." Coco answered, adjusting the strap for her handbag/mini gun.

At this point, Yang slowly started to regain consciousness. "Ooooh, what happened?" Yang moaned as she held her throbbing head.

"Um...we'll explain on the way out." Blake told her as she let Yang go so she could walk.

They eventually made it to the center of the temple and noticed a tomb with a cross on its side. "Do you think the artifact is in there?" Fox asked.

"There's only one way to find out." Nora grinned as she took out her war hammer, walked over to the tomb, and proceeded to smash the lid of the tomb to pieces.

"NORA!" Everyone yelled out in shock and disbelief.

"What?" Nora asked in confusion. "You wanted it open, didn't you?"

Yatsuhashi just smiles and shrugs. "Well, we did want it open."

Coco nods. "I can agree with that, although that was a bit extreme."

Everyone walked over to the now opened tomb to see a skeleton wearing what looked like the remains of a torn up black outfit and like a smaller, slightly broken version of the helmet that the statues were wearing. The broken helmet revealed the skeletal face of the person in the tomb.

In the clutches of the skeletal hand was the artifact that they came here for, the Scales of Light and Darkness.

Everyone stared at the scale for a few moments. "Soooo...who's going to get it?" Ren asked to everyone, not wanting to get closer to the body.

Coco holds up her hands. "Hey, don't look at me. I am not touching that."

Yatsuhashi smirks. "Ditto."

Velvet looks at the skeleton with a mix of disgust and interest. "Yikes."

"I think that you should do it Jaune." Pyrrha told her leader.

"WHAT?! WHY ME!?" Jaune cried out.

"Because you're the leader and your closer to it." Pyrrha answered, trying to hide the fact that she didn't want to go near the skeleton.

Jaune gulped as he reaches for artifact, grabbed it, and yanked his arm back. The artifact was dislodged from the skeletal hand's grip, causing Jaune to sigh in relief before realizing that the skeleton's arm was still attached to the scale. "AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!" Jaune screamed like a little girl and panics, accidentally throwing the scale and knocking the hand off.

Ruby quickly runs to the fallen scale and picks it up happily.

Coco laughs out loud. "You know, if there was a record for the most biggest nerd ever to scream like a girl, Jaune would definitely hold that record."

Velvet can't help but smile and laugh at that. "Ha ha, maybe." They, then, walk towards Ruby.

'It's so beautiful.' Ruby thought as she turned back to the others. "Hey guys, you should take a look at this." Ruby called out. Before long, everyone was crowding around Ruby and the scale.

"It's so shiny!" Nora stated, earning a nod from everyone.

"It's certainly looks kind of cool." Fox remarked.

"What do you think it's made from?" Weiss asked.

"By the look of it, I think it might be marble and obsidian." Pyrrha guessed.

"We should probably get out of here and talk to the statues and pick up Team CRDL" Blake told them. After everyone agreed, they left the room and headed to the front of the temple where they saw the statues and Team CRDL, the latter looking bored and irritated.

Sensing that they were out of the temple, the statues turned towards the three teams. "Ah, I see that you found the artifact okay." The dark grey statue commented. Ruby nodded and held out the scales. "Yes sir, we found it without a hitch." Ruby stated with a broad smile.

Velvet walked up to the statues. "So, will you tell us about the Dark Warrior and Light Warrior?"

The silver statue nodded. "Of course. The Dark Warrior and Light Warrior are-" Whatever he was about to say was silenced when something came flying towards his head and collided with it, causing his head to explode, destroying the silver statue.

Everyone watched in horror as the once great statue crumbled as he died. "BROTHE-" Just like his brother, the dark grey statue was interrupted by something hitting his chest and exploding on impact. Fortunately, he did not start crumbling away like his brother.

Velvet watched in horror as the statues were hit. The only thing she could do was scream, "NO!"

Everyone gathered around the statue of the Dark Warrior, who looked like he was in agony.

"Oh my Oum! Are you going to be alright?!" Coco asked him, taking off her glasses, which showed her horrified face.

The statue started to grunt as he tried to get up but failed to do so as he fell back down. "I'm afraid that I will not be alright, I feel my life energy fading from me." The statue told everyone. "Who...would do this to my brother?"

"That would be me." A man's voice said. Everyone looked towards the source of the voice to see Hei Xiong, or Junior as most people know him as, walked out of the shadows with his signature missile launcher slung over his shoulder.

Yang's eyes turned red as she angrily growls at him. "Junior! You backstabbing j***!"

Junior raised his hand defensively. "Now, now, Blondie. No hard feelings, but he was bad for business. Now, how about you brats hand us that artifact you have, and this won't get ugly."

Velvet's eyes widen. "Wait? Us?"

Junior smirked. "Yup, my friends and I want that artifact. Isn't that right, everyone?" As he said this, more people started to appear from the shadows of the jungle.

The teams were shocked when they noticed Roman Torchwick was among the group. "ROMAN!? How did you get out!?" Ruby exclaimed in shock.

Roman chuckled at her question. "Well, you see Red, I had help from my lovely assistant Neo and my allies right here." Roman explained as he pointed towards Cinder and her minions.

Emerald and Mercury were wearing the same type of suit as their boss Cinder was, but Mercury's suit was grey while Emerald's was green. Cinder smirked as she waved towards Ruby. "Hello, there, remember me?" Ruby glared at the woman that she fought while the dance was being held.

Blake was staring at Adam while he smirked at her. "It's been awhile hasn't it, Blake?" Adam taunted.

"Adam!" Blake said with narrowed eyes.

"We waited a long time for this." Melanie said.

"This time, we will win." Her twin, Militia, added.

Yang smirked towards them as she cracked her next and fists. "Looks like it's time for round two."

Just then, the dark grey statue started to shutter and crumble apart. "Ru...by," the statue said in a low voice.

Ruby and Velvet turns to the statue with a worried expression."Are you going to be okay?" Ruby asked him.

He shook his head no. "I'm afraid that I do not have much time left...please avenge my brother for me."

Ruby nodded her head while hot tears started to stream from her eyes. "I...I'll try." Ruby told him shakily.

He stared at her for a moment, as if smiling. "Thank...you." These were the final words he said before his body collapsed into rubble, his life finally ending after so long.

All the Beacon students looked down sadly for the new friends they just met. Nora started to cry, clutching Magnhild, as Ren wrapped her in an embrace. Velvet, on the other hand, is deeply consumed by sadness at the prospect that someone so kind had to die.

Coco looks a to Velvet in concern. She puts her hand on Velvet's shoulder, trying to console her and get her attention at the same. "Velvet, this is about to get nasty we need to go."

Velvet, with tears streaming down her face, looks at Coco. "Why?"

Coco's brow furrows in confusion. "Why, what?"

Velvet wipes her cheeks with the heel of her palm. "Why did they have to die, all for a stupid relic. It's just not fair." She shakes her head furiously, still consumed by sadness, but also confusion, for their deaths.

Right before Velvet could do anything else, Ruby had rushed straight towards Cinder, who barely had enough time to block when Ruby swung Crescent Rose at her. Cinder tried desperately to hold Ruby in place, trying to make a grab for the scale from Ruby's hand. When her hand finally touched the scale, a shining light erupted from it, blinding everyone in the area.

Then, suddenly beams of light rocketed out of the scale and collided with everyone in the area. When the light died down, everyone was gone and the forest was dark once again.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Trouble in Kōriyama

All of team CFVY was out cold, unconscious in a park. That is, until Coco begins to wake up. She shakes her head as she sits up carefully, only half aware of her surroundings. Coco looks around, but the darkness out hinders her ability to see. It looks like a park, but what would she be doing in a park? "Oh Oum, what the hell happened?" Then, Coco sees her teammates laying out cold. She jumps to her feet and rushes over to them, almost falling over the fine gravel that coated the ground. She falls to her knees and tries to shake each of them awake. "Guys, are you alright?"

Velvet is the first to awaken after Coco. She looks arounds, but with her night vision, she can see so much more. She sees playground equipment and a concrete trail leading into some woods. Across the street, through the trees, she sees buildings. SHe can sense that they aren't in Vytal anymore. "Coco? Where are we?"

Coco shakes her head. "I don't know."

Fox and Yatsuhashi begin to wake up as well and start looking around the park, questioning where they were. Fox senses a difference, feeling that they aren't in the temple anymore and voices his observation.

Velvet shakes her head, still confused. "No, we're not at the temple anymore."

Yatsuhashi sighs. "It seems like that we might need to look for the others. There's no telling where they ended up."

Fox just nods in agreement.

Velvet stands up and brushes the sand from herself. "We could ask someone for directions."

Coco snorts at that, concealing a harsh laugh at their situation. "We don't even know where we are."

Yatsuhashi points behind Coco, through the very thin layer of trees. "Maybe we should try reading that sign."

Coco looks around. "What sign?"

Yatsuhashi points again. "The one over there."

Coco turns her attention towards the spot where Yatsuhashi pointed at to see that there was indeed a sign. It was a white sign in a blue border. Coco tries to read it, but the characters are foreign to her, making it impossible for her to even try to translate it. "Okay, that makes no sense."

The others try to read the sign, but to no avail. Coco looks back at her teammates with a questioning look. "Does anyone know what this thing even says?"

Yatsuhashi shakes his head. "I'm afraid not we can't seem to read it. Maybe we should ask someone?"

Coco nods at his suggestion. "Alright, fine."

So, team CFVY leaves the park to get answers on their whereabouts. After about 20 minutes of walking, they come across a person who was walking out of a restaurant. Yatsuhashi is the first to approach the person. "Excuse me, sir, but do you happen to know where we are?"

The guy answers them. "Kimi Arimasu Ni Kōriyama."

Coco quirks her eyebrow in utter confusion. "What?"

The man answers her in the same language. "Yurushimasu Watashi ni Dakedo Watashi Wakaru Anata ga s*** imasu."

Coco points to the person and looks at her teammates. "Okay, does anyone know what he's saying?"

The person looks at them confusingly, but then, when he sees Velvet, he begins to panic. He drops whatever he was carrying and points at her. "Kaijū!" Then, the person starts running away from them in fear.

Yatsuhashi looks on as the man scurries away from them rather quickly. "That was... unexpected." He tilts his head in confusion.

Coco just looks like she's both confused and aggravated, a deadly combination for her. "Seriously, does anyone know what he was saying?"

Velvet looks hurt by the man's actions and stands there with her hands on her ears, tugging them down timidly. "Why did he seem scared of me?"

Yatsuhashi looks around him, thinking. "First, a sign with a strange language written on it, then we can't seem to understand the people. Are we even on Remnant anymore?"

Velvet then thought back about what the statues have said about another world, contemplating the possibility. She looks up at the others, letting go of her ears. "I think we're on the world the statues told us about."

Coco furrows her brow in confusion. "What makes you say that?"

"Think about it." Velvet gestures around them. "The sign is in a different language. The people are speaking in a language we don't understand, and a person acts like he never seen a Faunus before."

Coco nods at this seemingly logical explanation. "Well, I guess that makes sense."

Yatsuhashi pipes in, pointing at the sky. "And the moon is in one piece." He says it so matter of factly that the rest of them have to do a double take.

Velvet and Coco look up and sees it. "WHAT!?"

They were shocked beyond belief to see that the shattered moon that they knew was in one piece. Coco throws her hands up. "Alright, it's official. We are in another world."

Velvet looks around, dejected. "What are we going to do?" Her ears droop at the impossibility of their current predicament.

Coco thinks for a moment until she spots a clothing store. Then, she walks straight there and looks at the window, admiring some of the clothes in there. "I wonder if they're on sale."

Yatsuhashi just smiles at her ability to push their problem to the back of her mind for clothes. He shakes his head. "Even when we are in another world, she still acts the same."

Velvet just sighs. "That's Coco for you."

Coco looks back at them with a smirk. "I can hear you, you know. Come on, it ain't so bad. The statues said there're no monsters in this world, and this would be a great opportunity to learn a thing or two from them."

Yatsuhashi nods and crosses his arms over his chest, looking around him. "She does make a good point. With no monsters around, there's almost nothing to worry about."

Velvet smiles, her ears perking back up. "I guess you're right."

Fox stops, his hands out and his head tilted. "Did you hear that?"

Coco looks at him in confusion. "Hear what?"

Velvet's ear twitches a bit. "I think I heard it too."

Coco throws her hands up in exasperation. "For the love of Oum, what did you hear?"

Fox tilts his head again, but in the opposite direction. "It's coming from over there." He points in the general direction of the sound.

Nodding, Yatsuhashi starts to move toward that direction. "We better check it out."

Coco folds her arms across her chest. "Mind telling me what it is?"

Velvet shakes her head as she follows Yatsuhashi. "We will explain on the way."

Team CFVY starts running in the direction in the hope of figuring out what's going on.

"Okay, what is it?" Coco asks, jogging beside her teammates.

"From what Fox and I were able to hear, it sounded like a fight." Velvet says as her ears perk up even more to hear better.

Coco looks at her skeptically. "A fight?"

Velvet nods. "Yeah, for some reason I keep hearing chains."

"When they finally get there , they see what looks like to be a mix between a human and a bowl , standing about 10 feet tall and covered in brown fur. It had a red robotic right eye and laser guns for horns. It had a robotic arm and was wielding a large axe. It was standing there , breathing heavily as if it was angry about something. It stood in front of a person Who look to be Ruby's height wearing a black jacket with a hood over his head , who was also wearing back jeans and boots. The stranger had white hair sticking out of the hood and white sking. He was wearing a set of goggle with purple lenses ,he had a purple lightning bolt on the side of the jacket. He was in a battle stance , ready to fight as he wields the two twin scythes. Velvet was able to see that there were chains connected to the scythes, hidden inside his sleeves "

Coco looks at the bull monster with unabashed disgust. "What the hell is that thing?"

"I thought the statues said that there were no monsters?" Velvet says as she looks at it curiously.

Yatsuhashi examines the minotaur like monster from a safe distance. "Well, it looks like it's part machine, so I don't think they were including man-made monsters." Velvet nods at his logic.

"This will be over quickly." Velvet heard the boy say as he approached the cybernetic monster. He threw his right chain scythe and it looped around a laser horn. Upon it latching on, he immediately pulls himself through the air, towards the monster.

As he approaches, though, the boy gets knocked out of the air by a rocket fist fired from the Minotaur. The hooded boy flew through a window, shattering it as he went. Yatsuhashi see this and feels like he needs help. He turns to the others. "Looks like he needs some help."

Coco nods. "Yatsuhashi. Take off its horns. They look like they come off easily enough." Yatsuhashi nodded, drew his sword and rushed the monster from the side.

"Velvet, stay here and help me cover him. Fox, you know what to do." Coco said after Yatsuhashi went off. With that plan in mind, they went to work. Then, the hooded boy jumped out of the window and rejoined the fight just as Yatsuhashi reached the cybernetic Minotaur. Both nodding in silent agreement, they quickly sliced off both horns as Coco and Velvet did everything they could to distract the Minotaur out of range.

Coco sneers in disgust. "Man, is that thing ugly. Does stupid horns and a freaky, red, glowing eye make it uglier than a Grimm?"

The monster bellowed in rage at the loss of its horns, as well as the constant fire, and prepared to charge at Coco and Velvet. It didn't get the opportunity to charge, though, as one of its legs was blown apart by Fox's semblance.

With it essentially done for, Yatsuhashi and the hooded boy took their horns and put them right back into the monster's head, though, they (Yatsuhashi, anyway) accidently activated the lasers, which tore through the body. The lasers combined with the constant hail of Coco and Velvet's attacks to blow the Minotaur to pieces.

Coco puts her hand on her hip and loops her weapon back on her shoulder. "Well, that went well."

Velvet sighs and dusts off her hands. "I'm just glad it's over."

Yatsuhashi walks to the hooded boy wanting to know his name. He holds out his hand to the mysterious boy. "Hello, I'm Yatsuhashi. What's your name?"

The boy just looks between Yatsuhashi and the hand.

Coco waves her hand in front of him. "Hello, he's asking your name."

The hooded boy again says nothing as he stares at Velvet with his arms crossed.

Coco throws her hand into the air. "Okay, maybe we can introduce ourselves first. My name is Coco Adel. This is Fox, and the girl next to me is Velvet." She indicates each of them in order.

Velvet gives him a timid wave and smile. "...Hello."

The boy once again says nothing.

Coco starts to get mad. "What, you don't like talking? Come on, we did just save your life. A little thank you wouldn't hurt!"

The boy sneers a little at Coco's outburst. "Shut up."

Coco puts her hand on her hips and lowers her sunglasses on her nose. "Hey, no need to be... wait a minute did you just speak English?"

The boy is still staring at Velvet, but he turns his attention momentarily to Coco. "Yes, just because I'm Japanese doesn't mean I can't speak English. Now, tell me who are you?"

Coco takes a deep breath to level her temper. "Okay, like I said before, I'm..."

The hooded boy cuts Coco off. "I wasn't asking you. I was talking to you, rabbit girl." He points at Velvet, suspicion and paranoia in his gaze.

Velvet gestures to herself with her thumb. "Me?"

He nods, a sneer still on his face. "What are you, one of Brainwave's experiments?"

Velvet looks at him in confusion, subconsciously shrinking away from him. Her voice is low when she answers. "Brainwave?"

The boy steps forward. "Don't play stupid. Everything that is a mix between human, animal and machine is a creation of Brainwave's experiments. Now, tell me who and what the hell are you!" He bares his teeth, intimidating and threatening Velvet wordlessly.

Coco pushes her sunglasses back up and raises her hand as she goes to stand in front of Velvet. "Calm down, ninja dude. She ain't what you think. We don't even know who this Brainwave guy is." Coco radiates her own threatening aura, but it doesn't even affect the boy.

The boy looks at the leader of team CFVY with disdain. "The name is not ninja dude. It's Stealth-Warrior."

Coco quirks her eyebrow at the boy, newly identified as Stealth-Warrior, addresses her with such anger. "Okay, Stealth-Warrior, look, we really don't know where we're at. We tried asking the people, but we can't really understand what they're saying, and we can't really read the signs, so is there anyway, maybe, you could tell us where we are at?"

Stealth-Warrior narrows his eyes but answers. "You are in Kōriyama, city of Japan."

Yatsuhashi strokes his chin in thought and confusion. "Japan?"

Coco nods at the boy. "Okay, that proves it. We are in another world."

Stealth-Warrior looks between the team members in confusion. "What the hell are you talking about?"

Coco waves her hand in a dismissive gesture. "Oh, nothing. So, anyway, can you tell us where we can stay for tonight?"

Stealth-Warrior shakes his head. "There is a hotel near here, but it's extremely expensive. I suggest you find a place to stay quickly. Things get dangerous here at night."

Coco sighs and looks around. She, then, levels her gaze at Stealth-Warrior, figuring that she's probably been in a constant state of confusion since waking up. "What do you mean?"

Suddenly, lightning struck from the sky, causing Velvet jumped at the sound of it. Then, it started to rain. Stealth-Warrior looks at them, pointing his finger toward Coco. "This will be my final warning. Find a place to stay or get murdered by the monsters that he has made." Then, lightning struck once again, and after the flash, Stealth-Warrior was gone, fading into the shadows and out of sight, leaving team CFVY in the rain.

Yatsuhashi looks at the sky and then to where Stealth-Warrior disappeared. "Well, that was dramatic." His tone suggests that he really didn't appreciate being left in the rain.

Velvet hugs herself as the water starts to seep into her combat attire. "What do you think he was talking about?" She looks at Coco, who is just standing there with a sneer on her face.

Coco takes off her sunglasses and shakes them off before putting them back on. It's a fruitless endeavor but habitual. "We can worry about that after we find a place to stay and get out of the rain." She holds down her beret to keep it in place.

Yatsuhashi nods at her suggestion. "That's probably a good idea."

So, team CFVY began trying to find a place to stay to get out of the rain, which was proving to be difficult due to the fact that many of the hotels and apartments where extremely expensive, and they had no money. They were starting to get disheartened at the prospect of being stuck out in the rain for the rest of the night.

Coco shivers lightly, soaked now. "Okay, I know everything looks bad right now, but I'm sure we will find a place to stay. We just need to keep looking and..."

Yatsuhashi interrupts Coco's motivational speech. "I think I found a place."

Coco and Velvet look at each other and then at Yatsuhashi and simultaneously say, "Really?"

Yatsuhashi nods and points in the general direction of a darkened home. "Yes, right over there."

They turn to see a dark, run down house that seems to be falling apart. It's abandoned as far as they can tell, with no sign of life within or around it. The clay shingles are falling off, the roof is mangled beyond repair, the windows are broken out, and the door is hanging ajar. The second story looks like it could fall in at any second. The grass around the house is grown up to Yatsuhashi's chest height, impressively and unfortunately.

Velvet looks at the place in dismay. "Is there any other place we could stay?" Her voice wavers from shivering but also fear of the abondoned house.

Coco lowers her sunglasses and gives it a once over. "Yeah, this looks like something out of a horror movie. Plus, I don't want to be sleeping with roaches." Her skin crawls just at the thought.

Fox shrugs it off. He can't see the house, but it can't be worse than staying in the night air and rain. "It's either going to the house or stay outside in the rain with who knows what's out here that's probably going to kill us."

Then, lightning strikes again, causing Velvet and Coco to jump and then hold onto each other. They shiver from the cold weather, while Yatsuhashi nods his head in agreement.

Velvet still holds but Coco nods her head. "Scary house it is." Team CFVY, then, enters the house. Unknown to them, someone was watching them from inside the house through the window.

When they entered through the broken door, they were greeted by an even worse interior. The walls are bare, the white paint peeling and curling downward. The wood floor is littered with cracks that shows what's underneath the house, which is a few pipes and a lot of dirt. The boards creak as they walk, echoing through the empty house. Dust and dirt had gathered over time to coat everything, like the floor, the few shelves, and a lone blanket in the corner. Darkness pervades the house, adding an eerie ambiance to the place. The only one that could truly see anything is Velvet, and even she is having trouble seeing very far ahead.

Coco whistles lowly in disapproval. "This place could definitely use a fixer-upper."

Yatsuhashi walks around, examining the place. "I'll say it looks like it's been abandoned for some time."

Coco turns to her teammates and puts on a serious expression. "Fox and Velvet, you guys will check out the hallway while me and Yatsuhashi go look upstairs. Got it?"

Velvet nods at her leader and friend. "Got it." So, they split up, each going the way they were ordered, still not knowing that there is another person in the house spying on them.

Coco and Yatsuhashi walk slowly upstairs looking at every corner until Coco screams when she sees a roach. "Aaaaahhhhh A roach!" She then jumps on Yatsuhashi's back, yelling, "Kill it. Kill it. Kill it."

Yatsuhashi scoffs as he stomps the tiny creature lightly. "What a brave leader you are."

After few minutes, Coco calms down and climbs off of Yatsuhashi back. She looks up at Yatsuhashi menacingly. "We tell no one of this."

Yatsuhashi just shrugs. "Very well." When they make it to the end of the stairs, they are greeted to a hallway that's pitch black. They can't see much of anything, let alone their own hands in front of their faces.

Coco sneers at the condition of the house. "Seeing how damage this place is, I can see why it's abandon."

When they walk down the hall, they see a room with the door open slightly. Coco opens the door slowly. Through the very dim lighting, Coco can see that the room is a disaster, just like the rest of the house, but somehow, it seems to be an organized disaster. It's almost as if it was set up like this, like a systematic chaos of strewn debris. The walls are much like those that they've seen as they explored. The paint is peeling and the white has lost its sheen, turning yellowish in its age. The floor has plaster and wood pieces everywhere, making it almost impossible to see the faded and scuffed wood flooring. In the corner, there's a mysterious bedroll, tightly rolled and dust free. A couple of old blankets lay beside it, carefully folded beside it. The window is broken just like the ones downstairs, and the rain is dribbling in a little but not enough to warrant any fuss over it. The cold is seeping in, making the room have a chill, and Coco crosses her left arm over her chest to rub her right arm for a little added warmth.

Coco shakes her head while gesturing widely at the room. "I don't really know what to think of this at all."

Yatsuhashi nods his head in the direction of the corner. "Coco, the bed."

Coco looks from him to the corner in confusion. "What about it?"

Yatsuhashi sighs. "It was made recently, meaning we're not the only ones in this house."

Coco felt a shiver in her spine as he said that, as unknown to her, a shadowy figure was walking up to her from behind. Them, suddenly, the figure puts their hand on Coco's shoulder.

Coco, then, screamed and grabbed the person by the wrist and flipped him, slamming him on the ground. Yatsuhashi pulls out his sword and points it at the mysterious person's chest. He practically growls menacingly at the person. "Who are you?"

The person holds up their hand to stop Yatsuhashi. "Wow, wow, wow. Put away the sword and let me explain."

They began to get a good look at the person as they see him as nothing but a teenager with snow white hair and green eyes. He was wearing a red short sleeve shirt, blue jeans and white shoes. Coco glares at the boy through her sunglasses as she looks him up and down. "Who are you?"

The boy gulps and stands up. He brushes off his clothes and turns to the two members of team CFVY. "My name is Kaz, and I want to know what you guys are doing here."

Yatsuhashi quirks an eyebrow at the boy, Kaz. "We were looking for a place to stay for the night." He says it matter of factly.

Coco crosses her arms over her chest slowly and keeps her glare up. "Why are you here?" She emphasizes the 'you' in the sentence rather clearly.

Kaz shrugs and gestures widely to the room. "I actually live here."

Coco furrows her brow in confusion, never taking her eyes off of Kaz. "You live here?"

Kaz nods slightly. "Yes, yes I do. It may not be much, but it's all I got."

Coco uncrosses her arms to put them by her side. "Okay, we're sorry that we came here unannounced, but we really need a place to stay."

Kaz regards her closely and nods. "I will let you stay, but I'm going to need you guys not to tell anyone about this place. I don't want to lose it."

Yatsuhashi agrees to Kaz's condition and sheathes his sword. "We better tell the others, then."

The three teens head back downstairs and met up with Fox and Velvet. They were a little bit curious about the white-haired teenager that was accompanying them. Velvet quirks her eyebrow in curiosity at seeing the boy. "Um, Coco, who is that?"

Coco gestures to the white-haired boy. This guy is Kaz. He's the guy who lives here."

Velvet nods timidly at this new information. "Oh, well then, hello."

Kaz looks at Velvet strangely and hesitantly says, "...Hello."

Coco sighs, not really acknowledging Kaz's curious looks. "Look, we would like to give introductions, but let's set all that for tomorrow, okay?"

Kaz shrugs. "Okay, there's a room next to the kitchen with two beds, and there's my room and the room upstairs. Will that do?"

Coco claps her hands together before smiling just a little. "Perfect. Okay, Fox and Yatsuhashi, you guys get the room down here, while me and Velvet get the one upstairs."

Yatsuhashi nods. "Understood."

Kaz just points over his shoulder. "Let me set up the rooms for you guys, because they're sort of messy."

Coco gives a look of slight disgust. "Well, that sounds nice." Kaz walked back upstairs to clean up the room. When Coco saw that he had disappeared from sight, she turned to her teammates. "Okay, guys, huddle up. There's two things I want to bring up. "It's about Kaz. Have you noticed him speaking English?

Velvet nods at this realization that her leader brought up. "Yeah, I noticed that, too, but mostly, I'm curious to know why a person would be living in a place like this. Shouldn't he be living with his parents or something?"

Yatsuhashi nods at Velvet as she makes her point. "You make a good point. From what I'm able to tell, he looks to be about Ruby's age."

Fox crossed his arms over his chest. "Not to mention that he did not sound shocked at all when he saw Velvet."

Yatsuhashi acknowledges Fox's suspicions. "We should probably keep a close eye on him, just to make sure."

Coco nods at them. "Good idea."

Velvet rubs her arm nervously. "I don't know. He seems like a nice person, and I don't think he's hiding anything."

Yatsuhashi looks at Velvet reprimandingly. "We can't just give him our full trust. One, we just met him, and two, we don't really know much about him."

Kaz walks back downstairs, looking around the now hushed room. Team CFVY had stopped talking when he came in. He just shrugs it off and addresses Coco. "Okay, your room is good and clean. I hope it is to your liking."

Coco smiled a bit at Kaz in thanks. "Thank you. We'll be heading to bed, now."

Yatsuhashi gestured to Fox and himself. "Yeah, us, too."

Kaz rolls his shoulders and looks at each of them before nodding. "Okay, I better do the same." Before he disappears, he turns around and says, "There's extra pair of clothes to wear in the rooms." Then, he's gone.

Velvet calls after him. "We appreciate that!"

They retire to their rooms. When Yatsuhashi and Fox enter their assigned room, they find two bedrolls and blankets. THe room seems to have been swept of dust, at least where the bedrolls lay, anyway. The rest of the room seems untouched, paint still peeling and the dust still coating everything. On top of the bedrolls, there's a set of clothes, pajamas. They're identical for the most part, both being a pair of pants with loose waists and strings coming from the waist to tighten them correctly and a night shirt in an off white color. Coco and Velvet went to their room and they were greeted with nearly the exact same thing, but their room is slightly cleaner than the rest of the house. It seems like it was well taken care of, if not for the miniscule amount of dust and the peeling paint. Their bedrolls are set out with blankets as the boys' are, with nearly identical pajamas set out. The only difference is the sizes. Theirs is slightly smaller, like they were made for children, and instead of pants, the bottoms are comprised of capri-type shorts that extend to mid-shin.

Velvet looks around the room thoughtfully. "Well, this looks nice."

Coco nods at the garments on her bedroll. "Yeah, honestly, I kind of like these. I'm going to get changed in the bathroom you can just change here."

Velvet smiles and nods at Coco. "Okay."

Coco takes her new clothes and leaves the room, leaving Velvet alone. Velvet starts changing and starts to think on her night. "This is becoming an odd Adventure. I'm wondering where that monster came from, and who is this Brainwave Guy Stealth-Warrior mentioned? Why does he seem so hostile? Well, maybe I'll get answers tomorrow." She shrugs as she finishes putting the capris on and cinching them tight around her waist. She quickly and neatly folds her combat attire and sets it on the floor along with her weapon. Coco shows up with the pajamas on and her combat outfit tucked under her arm right after Velvet finished putting hers on, and the two went to bed hoping the rain would stop tomorrow.

Meanwhile in a unknown location, a man in a gray cloak is standing in front of a computer. His red eyes glow terribly, seeming to reflect the intentions of his villainous heart and mind. He is the epitome of evil, striking fear in the hearts of those who see him. The man is surrounded by a myriad of contraptions, all of which are scientific in nature. There's computers and dials littering a panel that seems to control the entirety of the lab. Wires and metal parts litter the enclosure. Half done creations lay about the floor unattended. Sparks fly from a few machines, lighting the darkened space with the most basic of light. With the only source of illumination being the sparks and the few screens that are lit up, it presents a very chilling picture, indeed.

The man stares at the screen, showing the battle of the cybernetic Minotaur versus Stealth-Warrior. "So, Cybertaur loss. No surprise there. I was probably going to kill him anyway." The man shrugs off the death of his creation rather easily. "But what I'm mostly intrigued with are those four individuals working with Stealth-Warrior." The man punches a few buttons on the computer, making it zoom in on Velvet. "Especially this one. I have no record of creating any human/rabbit hybrid. Either she's a creation of someone I don't know or something else. I should probably learn more about her. Luckily, I have a few monsters to use." Behind the gay cloaked man are cages shrouded in darkness. Vile sounds come from the cages, sounds of the monsters that the evil man created.

The man rubs his hands together menacingly. "So many things to do. I'll release one of my monsters tomorrow, and when that happens, I will continue my studies on this...," He waves his hand toward the screen where Velvet's face is frozen, "Velvet person. Let's hope that she comes as a great asset and nothing like MadMan." Then, he walks out of the lab into a door, leaving the monsters to roar and shake the cages behind the closed door. One extremely large lion-like leg pops out between as it scratches the ground, ready to feast on whatever it sees as soon as it gets out.


End file.
